


Michael and Jeremy play Minecraft in the back of a Wawa

by chomptoys



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, its joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:51:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chomptoys/pseuds/chomptoys
Summary: The title says it allalso i wrote this on myphone





	Michael and Jeremy play Minecraft in the back of a Wawa

**Author's Note:**

> michael and jeremy mmplay mijecraft WAWA new jerseeyyyy

It was 12 in the morning.  
The bright light of Jeremy's phone was accompanied by several buzzing sounds, jolting the boy awake. Frightened, he fell out of his bed, tumbling onto the floor  
"What the fuck," he panted, "who the fuck?" Jeremy questioned.  
Adjusting himself, he climbed back onto his bed. The brunet reached for his phone on his bedside table, soon a smile creeped upon his face.  
Jeremy sighed, typing out a reply.

Michael Mell: jeremy im Coming. Its wawa time  
Jeremy Heere: dude its 12 am  
Michael Mell: we planned this you bitch  
Jeremy Heere: ok 

He put his phone face down before walking over to his dresser, picking out the perfect attire for this activity. He grabbed his usual blue cardigan and striped shirt, and slipped into it before running to the door.  
Soon enough, the door was busted down by his friend.  
"JEREMY OPEN THE OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE," Michael shouted. It was good Jeremy's dad wasn't home.  
"You already kicked the door off it's hinges," Jeremy said, looking down at the door on his wooden floor.  
"Yeah,"  
Jeremy smiled and laughed before leaving the house and getting in Michael's car.

"Jeremy,"  
"Yeah, Michael?"  
Immediately, Michael slammed on the pedal and sped off to the nearest Wawa. It would take them approximately 26 minutes. Jeremy reached into his pocket searching for spare change. He pulled out 5 dollars and.. shockingly, his laptop. Smirking, he looked at Michael and booted up Minecraft. Michael stopped the car in the Wawa parking lot. He rested his hand on the shorter boys, who was currently mining so many fucking diamonds. Jeremy looked up from the screen, his face flushed.  
"Let's go bitch," Michael said softly, kissing the pale boys forehead.  
Shutting his computer, Jeremy opened the car door and made his way to the entrance of the welcoming convienence store.

"Hey," Michael spoke to the man at the register, "give me the,"  
Before he could finish ordering, the tall man handed him something while Jeremy was distracted looking for Mountain Dew Red. Michael rushed over to him and brought him to the back of the store.  
Im not going to finish this is a fucking JOke ill write something Real soon dont worry boys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> michael


End file.
